The present invention relates to an image drawing apparatus, an image drawing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a program. More specifically, the present invention relates to a laser scanning image drawing apparatus, an image drawing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a program.
A laser scanning image drawing apparatus that reflects a laser light projected from a light source in a scanning mirror and raster-scans a projection surface by a reflected light beam to display an image on the projection surface has been known. In recent years, a Micro Electro Mechanical Systems (MEMS) mirror has been used, for example, as the scanning mirror, whereby the laser scanning image drawing apparatus has been reduced in size and various application products such as a Head-Up Display (HUD) or a Head Mounted Display (HMD) have been developed. In the image display apparatus, Auto Power Control (APC) to make the emission intensity stable may be performed according to a property of the laser diode that the emission intensity is changed due to a temperature variation, aging or the like (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-164503 as one example).